


Steve and Bucky's Infinite Playlist

by UtopyaLaufeyson



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Feels, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Coldplay References, Fluff, Gay Bucky Barnes, Happy Ending, M/M, Stucky - Freeform, Sugar Baby, Sugar Daddy, SugarBaby!Bucky, SugarDady!Steve
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 13:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20447591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UtopyaLaufeyson/pseuds/UtopyaLaufeyson
Summary: New York, un soir de Noël. Bucky est un étudiant qui vient de se faire plaquer par son copain, Steve est un jeune adulte riche mais désabusé qui vient d'apprendre le divorce de ses parents. La nuit qu'ils passeront ensemble sera peut-être la plus importante de toute leur vie.





	Steve and Bucky's Infinite Playlist

**Author's Note:**

> Cet OS fait partie d'un recueil d'OS, où les deux protagonistes, dont les destinées sont liées, se cherchent à travers sept réincarnations différentes dans sept univers différents. Mais, si à chaque fois, cela se termine tragiquement, peut-être que cette fois-là sera la bonne, qui sait ?...
> 
> Inspiré des films "Une Nuit à New York" ("Nick and Norah's Infinite Playlist") et "Before We Go".

« Bucky ? C’était pour te dire que c’était pas la peine que tu viennes ce soir. Je… ce n’est pas le bon moment pour te présenter à ma famille. Et, à vrai dire, je ne suis plus très sûr de… Enfin, tu vois. Désolé. Je pense qu’on devrait prendre du recul par rapport à tout ça, et en reparler après les fêtes. Voilà. Bisous. Prends soin de toi. Et joyeux Noël. »

La voix de Sam se coupa, remplacée par la voix robotique du répondeur.

Fin du nouveau message. Pour écouter vos messages archivés, tapez…

Bucky raccrocha et fixa son téléphone comme si celui-ci allait lui expliquer pourquoi il venait de se faire plaquer, lui dire où ça avait merdé et à quel moment, lui offrir une solution, ou lui dire que ce n’était qu’une mauvaise blague.

Il remit son téléphone dans sa poche. Une douleur commençait à naître dans sa poitrine, comme un gouffre qui se creusait. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il s’appuya sur le mur, et se laissa glisser lentement sur le sol. Il se mit à pleurer, sans honte ni gêne, son sac serré contre sa poitrine. Après tout, on voit tous les jours des gens qui pleurent dans la gare, se disait-il. Et quelqu’un qui pleure, c’est gênant, d’autant plus s’il a vingt ans et qu’il s’agit d’un garçon. Personne n’a envie de voir ça. Alors généralement, les gens détournent les yeux. Mais pas ce soir-là.

– Quelque chose ne va pas ? s’enquit une voix.  
– Vous avez l’œil, vous. persifla Bucky, la tête toujours baissée.  
– J’essayais juste d’être gentil.

Bucky releva les yeux, les essuyant du revers des manches de son vieux sweat rouge. L’individu qui lui faisait face avait approximativement la trentaine, avait des cheveux châtains à la brosse, une barbe bien taillée, et portait un long caban gris ouvert sur un pantalon noir et une chemise bleu ciel, ainsi qu’une écharpe noire. Son visage exprimait une moue sincèrement inquiète. Instantanément, il sembla digne de confiance aux yeux de Bucky. La première impression est souvent la bonne, et cet homme lui inspirait la sympathie, pour une raison qui le dépassait.

– Je m’appelle Steve. déclara-t-il en lui tendant la main.  
– Bucky. répondit le susnommé. Vous avez bien une tête de Steve.

Ledit Steve l’aida à se relever.

– On me l’avait jamais dit. C’est un compliment ?  
– À vous de voir.  
– Et sinon, je peux vous aider ?  
– Je pense pas qu’il y ait grand-chose à faire.

Rictus amer de la part de Bucky, regard désolé de la part de Steve.

– Personne ne devrait pleurer un soir de Noël. Vous avez un endroit où fêter le réveillon, histoire de vous changer les idées ?  
– J’avais. Mais je pense que je vais aller dans l’épicerie du coin, me prendre de l’alcool de mauvaise qualité et hors de prix et un plat préparé dégueulasse et trop salé, puis rentrer chez moi, et me bourrer la gueule en mangeant du hachis parmentier même pas bon, mais ça, je serais trop bourré pour m’en rendre compte.  
– Triste programme. Vous n’avez pas moyen de passer Noël avec quelqu’un ?  
– Pourquoi, vous voulez le faire avec moi ?

Bucky était agacé de la gentillesse de cet homme, et surtout, il était agacé de sa propre méchanceté à son égard alors que celui-ci ne voulait que l’aider.

– Eh bien, à vrai dire, je passe Noël seul, moi aussi. J’ai reçu un sms de ma mère alors que j’étais dans le train. Le repas de Noël est annulé, car ma mère vient d’apprendre que mon père l’a trompée avec sa secrétaire ; et qu’elle vient de demander le divorce.  
– Je viens de me faire larguer par messagerie vocale alors que mon copain devait me présenter à sa famille.  
– Vous avez gagné. Il ne manquerait plus que le Père Noël vous oublie.

Premier sourire de Bucky, qui, malgré lui, rigola à cette blague stupide. Steve lui sourit derechef en retour.

– Alors, que diriez-vous d’aller boire un verre ?  
– D’accord. concéda Bucky.

Après tout, il n’avait rien à perdre. Et quelque chose en lui lui criait de suivre ce Steve, sans qu’il sache vraiment pourquoi. C’était comme une impulsion, comme lorsqu’il faisait demi-tour alors qu’il était quasiment arrivé à destination, juste pour vérifier que sa porte était fermée à clé, et qu’effectivement elle ne l’était pas. À voir quelle porte allait être ouverte ce soir.

Dehors la neige commençait déjà à tomber. Quelques flocons s’accrochèrent à leurs cheveux et à leurs vêtements, et Bucky trouva ça ridiculement beau. Steve l’entraîna dans un bar où il n’était jamais allé, mais qu’il connaissait de réputation. Il ne fréquentait pas les bars, ni autres gouffres à fric.

– Alors, qu’aimez-vous boire ? s’enquit Steve alors qu’ils entraient.  
– Je… à vrai dire je ne bois pas beaucoup... dans les bars, je veux dire. avoua Bucky. Je pense que je vais me prendre une limonade.

Il n’avait pas les moyens de s’offrir des cocktails. Ses parents lui avaient coupé les vivres en apprenant son homosexualité, et il ne pouvait pas se permettre beaucoup de luxe.

– Je vous offre ce que vous voulez. déclara Steve alors qu’ils s’accoudaient au comptoir.  
– Vous n’avez pas besoin… s’empourpra Bucky.  
– Ça me fait plaisir.  
– Alors un Pina Colada.  
– C’est mon préféré aussi. sourit Steve, d’un sourire si gentil que Bucky n’osa pas lui dise que c’était le premier cocktail qu’il avait vu sur la carte.

Deux Pina Cola apparurent comme par magie devant eux. Steve sortit sa carte, et paya en sans contact, sans quitter Bucky des yeux. Bucky et son sweat trop grand, Bucky et ses yeux rougis de larmes, Bucky et son sac trop lourd pour lui. Il songea qu’il devait faire pitié face à ce bellâtre en chemise, puis se rappela brutalement qu’il avait sa tenue de fête dans son sac. Il balbutia une excuse, puis partit aux toilettes se changer. Lorsqu’il revint, vêtu d’une veste de costard noire, d’une chemise blanche et d’une cravate, Steve lui adressa un sourire surpris :

– Je pensais que vous vouliez trouver une excuse pour me fuir. Et vous voilà totalement métamorphosé !  
– J’aime juste pas être mal habillé.  
– Vous n’étiez pas mal habillé. Mais je dois reconnaître que cette tenue est vraiment superbe.  
– Merci. répondit Bucky en tâchant de ne pas rougir à nouveau comme un môme.

Il reprit son verre, et commença à le siroter doucement, lâchant un soupir d’aise. C’était le meilleur rhum qu’il avait jamais goûté, bien loin du tord-boyaux qu’il achetait à l’épicier.

– Vous aimez ?  
– Oui. Merci.

Bucky, décida que son cocktail préféré serait le Pina Colada, désormais. Steve lui adressa un sourire presque attendri. Bucky détourna le regard en rougissant, songeant qu’il était vraiment con. Steve revint à la charge en tendant son verre :

– Alors, à ce réveillon de Noël ?  
– Ouais. À ce réveillon. répondit Bucky avec un sourire en coin, en trinquant. Et… désolé pour tout à l’heure.  
– Ce n’est rien. C’est… (il hésita) c’est la première fois que vous vivez ce genre de choses ?  
– Ouais. Et ça fait vraiment mal. C’est…

Brusquement, il se remémora son premier « je t’aime » avec Sam. Leur premier baiser. Leur première fois. Leurs promesses de rester ensemble pour toujours. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

– Ça fait vraiment mal. répéta-t-il, appuyant son buste contre le comptoir pour essayer de ne plus sentir sa poitrine qui se serrait.

Steve lui posa une main rassurante sur l’épaule. Bucky, puérilement, se jeta dans ses bras et fondit en larmes, libérant un peu son torse du poids qui l’entravait. Merde, à quel point était-il désespéré pour aller pleurer dans les bras d’un inconnu ? Il n’était pas dans une stupide comédie romantique !

– Eh… ça va aller… Je sais que c’est une phrase bateau, que tout le monde vous dira. Mais on s’en remet. On s’en remet toujours. Vous… tu es encore jeune. Tu n’as pas à t’inquiéter. Je te promets que tu iras mieux. Même si c’est long, même si pour l’instant tu as mal à en crever. Je te le promets.

Bucky se recula et se confondit en excuses. Steve lui tendit un mouchoir en papier.

– Tu n’as pas à t’excuser.  
– Et toi ? C’est la première fois que tes parents divorcent ? s’enquit Bucky, la voix encore un peu chevrotante.  
– Première fois, oui. Personne ne l’avait vu venir. murmura sombrement Steve en baissant les yeux, une ombre passant sur son visage.  
– Désolé.  
– Tes parents sont divorcés ?  
– Je n’ai pas cette chance.  
– « Chance » ?  
– Mon père… commença Bucky. Non, c’est stupide. C’est pas intéressant.  
– Si, je t’en prie.  
– Mon père m’a viré de la maison. Et il m’a coupé les vivres. Ma mère n’a accepté que parce que c’est lui le chef de la maison et qu’il ramène l’argent.  
– Outch.  
– Comme tu dis.

Bucky finit son Pina Colada d’une traite. L’alcool lui brûla la gorge, mais eut le mérite de le sortir de la torpeur due à sa crise de larmes. Steve, qui, quant à lui, buvait doucement, tritura sa paille en soufflant, presque pour lui-même :

– Ma mère est la femme la plus gentille du monde. Elle aime mon père, de tout son cœur. Mais lui n’est obsédé que par le travail. Ce soir, son portable a vibré et il a demandé à ma mère de répondre. C’était sa secrétaire. Elle lui avait envoyé un nude pour lui souhaiter un joyeux Noël. Selon mon père, c’était un coup d’un soir. Je comprends même pas pourquoi il a fait ça. Peut-être parce que sa secrétaire est plus jeune, plus sexy. Ma mère a annulé le repas de Noël, et elle veut demander le divorce. C’est une décision sur un coup de tête, mais je la comprends.  
– Je suis désolé pour toi, et pour elle. La tromperie, c’est vraiment la pire des choses.  
– Comme tu dis.

Steve finit à son tour son verre, regarda le fond de celui-ci d’un air absent, puis releva la tête vers Bucky :

– Je t’offre un autre verre ?  
– J’aimerais bien tester le Mojito. avoua Bucky.  
– Tu n’as jamais bu de Mojito ? s’exclama Steve.

Bucky secoua la tête, honteux. Était-ce si grave de n’avoir jamais bu de Mojito à vingt ans ? Steve, ayant retrouvé sa bonne humeur, sortit sa carte bleue :

– Je vais régler ça !

Bucky se retrouva donc avec un verre de Mojito dans les mains, bafouillant des remerciements. Lorsqu’il but la première gorgée, l’acidité du citron le fit grimacer. Steve éclata de rire :

– C’est tellement mignon cette tête ! On dirait un chaton !  
– C’est vraiment super bon. J’adore. Pas autant que le Pina Colada, cela dit. Merci.  
– Bucky, je n’ai pas envie que tu rentres chez toi et que tu manges du hachis parmentier dégueulasse. lâcha précipitamment Steve.  
– T’inquiète, les épiceries sont fermées, je pense que je vais me faire des pâtes. répondit Bucky d’un air désabusé.  
– Hors de question. Tu as déjà été manger au Per Se ?

Bucky s’étouffa presque avec son cocktail. Le Per Se était l’un des restaurants étoilés de Manhattan. Au menu, cuisine française hors de prix, et vue imprenable sur Central Park. Bucky, qui vivait à Brooklyn, n’avait très certainement pas les moyens d’y mettre les pieds.

– Tu ne vas pas…  
– J’ai l’air de plaisanter ? s’enquit Steve en haussant un sourcil.  
– Est-ce que tu es une sorte de sugar-daddy ou quoi que ce soit ?  
– Une sorte de… ? Mais enfin ! s’esclaffa Steve. En ai-je l’air ?  
– Tu es un vieux riche qui paye plein de trucs un petit étudiant pauvre qu’il a ramassé dans une gare. Donc ouais, assez.  
– Quel âge as-tu, déjà ?  
– Vingt.  
– J’en ai vingt-sept, un peu jeune pour que tu m’appelles « daddy ».

Steve semblait vraiment amusé, désormais. Il riait à gorge déployée.

– Tu as envie que je t’appelle « daddy » ? s’enquit Bucky en penchant la tête sur le côté, triturant sa paille du bout des lèvres, amusé par la tournure qu’avait pris ce petit jeu.  
– J’avoue qu’au Per Se, ce serait vraiment amusant. Tous ces vieux riches avec des balais là où je pense vont adorer.  
– D’accord, daddy. Je le ferai.

L’alcool commençait à monter à la tête de Bucky. Couplé à la frivolité caractérisant le soir de Noël, il se sentait… étonnamment bien. Lorsque lui et Steve sortirent du bar, la neige recouvrait à présent le trottoir d’un fin manteau blanc. Bucky contempla le paysage tout autour de lui, les lumières, les décorations, émerveillé. Steve le regarda faire, amusé.

– J’adore la neige. Et j’adore Noël.  
– Tu es un enfant, Bucky. soupira Steve en le prenant par le cou.  
– Je suis ton baby.  
– C’est vrai, j’oubliais.

Steve remarqua alors que Bucky frissonnait.

– Tu n’as pas de manteau.

C’était une constatation plus qu’une question. Sa voix semblait presque triste. Bucky baissa la tête, honteux. Il avait eu le choix entre payer de la bouffe ou se payer un manteau, et avait choisi de ne pas mourir de faim. Son sweatshirt rouge, qu’il traînait depuis le lycée, ferait parfaitement l’affaire. Steve ouvrit sa valise et en sortit un paquet cadeau.

– C’était pour mon père, mais je pense que tu le mérites davantage.

Bucky ouvrit timidement le paquet. C’était une parka bleue marine, qui devait sûrement coûter un bras.

– Je ne peux pas accepter ça… C’est bien trop…  
– Tu préfères avoir froid et mouiller ta belle tenue ? le coupa le blond.  
– Merci. C’est vraiment gentil.  
– Après tout, je suis ton daddy, je dois te gâter. conclut Steve en passant son écharpe autour du cou de Bucky.

Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent au Per Se, Bucky, instantanément, constata qu’il n’était pas à sa place dans cette débauche de raffinement. Tout était bien trop luxueux, trop guindé, et lui était si… lui.

– Tu es parfait, baby. souffla Steve à son oreille.  
– Comment tu as remarqué que… ?  
– Tes oreilles sont toutes rouges, baby. C’est mignon quand tu es embarrassé.

La voix de Steve lorsqu’il prononçait ce surnom lui semblait absolument indécente. Comment pouvait-on avoir une voix aussi grave et sensuelle et ne pas se faire arrêter pour excès de sexytude sur la voie publique ?

– Vous aviez réservé, messieurs ? demanda le serveur, un mastodonte en costard dont le simple nœud papillon devait coûter dix fois plus cher que la tenue entière de Bucky.  
– Une table pour deux. Au nom de Rogers. répondit calmement Steve.  
– Suivez-moi.  
– Tu avais réservé ? s’étonna Bucky. Je croyais que tu devais fêter Noël avec ta famille ?  
– J’ai réservé à partir du moment où on a été boire un verre ensemble. Je ne t’aurais pas laissé seul pour Noël. avoua le blond.  
– C’est déloyal ! s’exclama le baby. Et si j’avais refusé ?  
– Je t’aurais payé le restaurant avec la personne de ton choix.

Le serveur leur indiqua une table pour deux, somptueusement dressée. Bucky se plaça sur l’un des fauteuils, si confortable que c’en était indécent. Steve se plaça en face de lui, et commença à consulter la carte. Bucky l’imita, et pâlit à la vue des prix. C’était encore pire que ce qu’il imaginait.

– Choisis ce qui te fait plaisir, baby. Et pas le premier truc venu parce que ce sera le moins cher.  
– D’accord daddy. répondit poliment Bucky, se raidissant brutalement alors qu’il sentait le pied de Steve effleurer sa jambe.

Un couple de vieux hétérosexuels leur jeta un regard outré. Steve caressa doucement le minois de son protégé :

– Daddy va bien s’occuper de toi.

Les plats servis étaient fidèles à l’image clichée que Bucky s’en faisait. Minimaliste, structurée, et terriblement bonne.

– Daddy ?  
– Oui Bucky ?  
– Tu m’as dit que tu n’aimais pas la clientèle d’ici. Alors pourquoi y venir ?  
– Parce que je voulais t’offrir quelque chose d’exceptionnel pour le soir de Noël.

Ses yeux bleus exprimaient un air profondément gentil.

– Tiens tu vois ce couple là-bas ? Celui qui nous a jugé du regard ?  
– Oui.  
– Je suis prêt à parier que la femme est frigide et que l’homme la trompe avec sa foutue secrétaire. Ou bien qu’il a une sugar baby.  
– Je pense plutôt qu’il fréquente les saunas gays. Il a une tête à aller se taper d’autres vieux riches dans des saunas et à soudoyer les gens qui y travaillent pour qu’ils ne disent rien.  
– Tu apprends vite ! pouffa Steve. C’est mon jeu préféré dans ce genre d’endroits. Essayer de gratter ce qu’il y a sous les paillettes. Bien que j’aie grandi dans ce genre de milieu, il m’insupporte.  
– Ce vieux là-bas tout seul, qui a l’air gros et méchant. Il a dilapidé tout son fric dans de la coke et des putes.  
– Je pense aussi.

Ils continuèrent ce petit jeu durant tout le repas, le pied de Steve caressant parfois les chevilles de Bucky. Lorsqu’ils ressortirent, il neigeait encore plus. Bucky courut sous les flocons.

– Qu’est-ce qu’on fait maintenant, daddy ? Où est-ce que tu m’emmènes ?  
– Où tu veux, baby. sourit Steve en le serrant contre lui.

Une voix les interpella alors. Une jeune personne, à peine plus âgée que Bucky, aux cheveux bleus et transportant de lourds sacs de cadeaux, qui s’approcha d’eux, une enveloppe à la main.

– Un concert de Coldplay, ça vous dit ? Ils passent ce soir en concert à Central Park. J’ai acheté ces places pour des amies, mais elles détestent ce groupe. Je pense que vous en aurez une meilleure utilité qu’elles.  
– D’accord. répondit aussitôt Bucky avec un peu trop d’enthousiasme pour quelqu’un qui était gêné dès qu’on lui offrait quelque chose.

C’était, encore une fois, une impulsion. Il savait qu’il fallait qu’il aille à ce concert. Il sortit un petit paquet de son sac.

– Tiens, en échange. C’est pas grand-chose, mais je devais offrir cette tasse à… à quelqu’un. Mais finalement, cette personne ne la mérite pas. Tu la veux ?  
– Avec plaisir.

Elle ouvrit le paquet, et éclata de rire en voyant le design de la tasse, à savoir un petit chat qui dabbait.

– Elle est vraiment très chouette ! Merci encore, et joyeux Noël.  
– Joyeux Noël à toi aussi.  
– Amusez-vous bien au concert. lança-t-elle avec un sourire énigmatique.

Elle disparut presque comme par enchantement dans la foule.

– Tu la connais ? s’étonna Steve.  
– Non. Je ne l’ai jamais vue.  
– C’est quand même bizarre d’offrir deux places de concert à des inconnus, non ?  
– En attendant, on va voir Coldplay ! s’enjoua Bucky en agitant les places sous le nez de Steve. Dépêche-toi daddy, le concert va bientôt commencer !

Il lui prit la main et l’entraîna vers Central Park en riant. Ils passèrent les barrières de sécurité, et se glissèrent dans la foule.

– On y est ! jubila Bucky avec la joie d’un enfant, en courant. On y est, on y est !  
– Du calme, du calme, baby. tenta de le canaliser Steve en riant aussi.

Un solo de guitare résonna. Aussitôt, un cri unanime résonna dans la foule. Bucky en eut des frissons. Il leva les bras en l’air et poussa un cri de joie. C’était pour ça qu’il adorait les concerts. Il adorait ce sentiment d’unité avec la foule. L’effervescence du début, lorsque les premières notes démarraient. Lorsque le public chantait d’une seule et même voix, et que c’était si beau que ça faisait comme si le monde entier était uni, comme si tout allait bien, et que ça allait durer pour toujours.

I've been reading books of old  
The legends and the myths  
Achilles and his gold  
Hercules and his gifts  
Spiderman's control  
And Batman with his fists  
And clearly I don't see myself upon that list

Bucky regarda Steve. Steve regarda Bucky. Et brusquement, ils comprirent. Cela les frappa d’un coup. Tout leur sembla couler de source. Et tout leur revint en mémoire. Pas besoin de parler, pas besoin d’esquisser un seul geste, d’un seul regard, tout leur sembla limpide.

But she said, where'd you wanna go?  
How much you wanna risk?  
I'm not looking for somebody  
With some superhuman gifts  
Some superhero  
Some fairytale bliss  
Just something I can turn to  
Somebody I can kiss

– Je… je t’ai enfin retrouvé. souffla Steve. Oh, merde, Bucky !  
– Steve… murmura Bucky, n’osant y croire. C’est bien toi…

I want something just like this  
Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo  
Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo

Les mains de Steve contre son visage, essuyant ses larmes. Des tonnes de souvenirs se bousculaient dans sa tête, comme des rêves enfouis, sauf qu’il avait la certitude que ça n’en était pas.

– Je te l’avais promis. Je t’avais promis qu’on se retrouverait. Et ça devait compter pour quelqu’un, quelque part, pour que cette chance nous soit donnée.

Rien n’avait de logique ce soir-là. Aucun de leurs souvenirs ne leur sembla logique. Rien n’était logique, hormis eux. Bucky serra Steve contre lui, comme pour vérifier qu’il était réel. Et il ne l’était que trop bien. Au dessus d’eux, un feu d’artifice éclata. Et cela leur sembla être la plus belle chose du monde.

– Joyeux Noël, Bucky.  
– Joyeux Noël, Steve.

Ils s’embrassèrent doucement, et ce baiser n’avait rien à voir avec les premiers baisers hésitants qu’ils avaient connus. Cette fois-ci, il n’y avait aucune hésitation lorsque Steve, les mains toujours sur les joues de Bucky, approcha ses lèvres des siennes, et y déposa un baiser, scellant la délivrance qu’ils attendaient.

Bucky se rendit compte que Steve était ce que son âme, son corps et son cœur n’avaient eu de cesse de retrouver. Son âme sentait que celle du blond lui était liée, d’une manière qui les dépassait. Son corps réclamait le contact de son âme sœur d’une manière presque viscérale. Et son cœur semblait à présent réparé, entier. C’était comme s’ils étaient enfin là où ils étaient supposés être, après des siècles d’errance. Comme si, brusquement, la Terre tournait enfin dans le bon sens, et qu’ils ne s’étaient jamais rendu compte qu’elle tournait dans le mauvais auparavant.

– Tu veux venir chez moi ? proposa-t-il précipitamment.  
– Pour dormir, tu veux dire ?  
– Pour y vivre, crétin.  
– C’est pas un peu rapide ? sourit Steve, ne croyant même pas à ce qu’il disait.

Bucky s’en foutait. Il voulait partager son appart avec Steve, il voulait qu’ils repeignent chaque mur ensemble, en faisant des batailles de peinture, qu’ils passent des soirées enroulés dans son vieux plaid, qu’ils adoptent un chat. Et surtout, qu’ils fassent le tour du monde ensemble comme prévu.

– On a passé six vies à se chercher, crétin.  
– Ça se tient.

Ils s’embrassèrent à nouveau alors que le feu d’artifice entamait son bouquet final. C’était presque trop beau, trop cliché pour être vrai, et pourtant, ça l’était.

Et ce quelqu’un, qui, quelque part, leur avait laissé une chance, sourit en reposant sa plume, et attrapa sa nouvelle tasse pour finir de boire son chocolat chaud. La suite leur appartenait, et n’appartenait qu’à eux seuls.

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que ce petit OS vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire pour me donner votre avis, j'en serai très heureuse !


End file.
